The Hidden Genius
by PensiveProsperity
Summary: One night Naruto is attacked and he makes a deal with the Kyuubi to save his life. The Kyuubi gets partial freedom while Naruto gets protection, training, and some of the Kyuubi's memories.
1. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR DO I PROFIT FROM IT!_**

The Hidden Genius

A little boy with sun-kissed hair and bright blue eyes sat in the Forrest of Death and contemplated what to do next. It was his fifth birthday and the village was celebrating. Which usually meant that he would be beaten or something equally if not something more heinous would be done to him. His birthday was during the week long celebration of the Fourth Hokage defeating the Kyuubi. Five years ago today the Fourth Hokage defeated the nine-tailed fox and sealed him into a new born baby. It was the little boy's bad luck that the Kyuubi was sealed into him. So every year on his birthday he was chased though the village and beaten black and blue. His hovel of a home was usually destroyed as well. The little rat infested apartment the boy lived in was run down and should have been condemned along time ago. The apartment did nothing to keep the cold out in the winter and always leaked when it rained but it was the place the boy called home. At least he could find a measure of peace from the angry villagers though most of the time it was ransacked and every little thing he had of his own was destroyed. However this year the little boy had made preparations. He had put all his most valuable objects, or at least what was only valuable to him, because none other than him would care for such poor things, into a bag and made camp in the Forrest of Death.

The only place the villagers would never look or even think that a five year old would hide much less know about. The five year old in question thought that the scariest place was in his case the safest place besides it wasn't as if he was alone. At that moment a baby black fox came out of the bushes to the child's left and jumped into his lap.

"Yuu!"

"Where have you been. I've been getting worried." exclaimed the child.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I've been making sure that our camp site was safe from the wild animals." said the little black fox.

"Oh, thanks Yuu. I already set up all the stuff in the cave. All we need now is a fire. Can you help with that Yuu?" Naruto asked

The kit made his way over to the middle of the cave and fire flew out from his mouth onto the wood Naruto had set up. The boy and fox settled down by the fire and relaxed. It was going to be two more days before they could go safely back to the village. It was a dangerous time of the year for the young child. Though last year had to be the worst yet.

"_Get him!"_

"_Demon!"_

"_Monster!"_

"_He shouldn't be aloud to live!" screamed the_ _villagers. A mob of people had cornered the little boy in a back ally of one of the poorest parts of the Hidden Leaf village. The adults descended onto the child in a blood lust frenzy. Pounding and kicking the child until he could no longer move. The child unable to bare the pain anymore passed out. Finally the mob of stirred up people thinking that the demon child was dead left to go and enjoy the rest of the celebration._

"_Naruto!"_

"_Naruto wake up! Listen to me. We do not have enough time." a growling voice yelled. Naruto heard a faint voice but didn't know where it was coming from._

"_Naruto I'm inside of you and if you do not hurry up we are both going to die!" said the voice._

_Naruto slowly made his way to consciousness. "Who are you?" he thought._

"_I'm the Nine-tailed demon fox. I was sealed inside you at birth. Now if you don't hurry up and free me then we will die. Hurry kit you must come inside yourself and tear the seal on my prison. Once you do that I will be free and can save you."_

_Naruto followed the voice inside him until he came to a giant prison holding a monstrous fox with nine-tails and burnt orange fur. The fox lifted his head and stared at the yellowed haired boy standing in front of him with a frightened face._

"_I will not harm you kit. If you free me, I will heal you and train you to be stronger, But you need to do it now because you will not last much longer. While you were unconscious one of your attackers stabbed you with a kunai. Your bleeding too much and fading away fast."_

_Naruto looked up at the demon fox and knew all the villagers were right he was a demon. No wonder they hated him. He was evil. Just look what was inside him. The frightened boy could do nothing but stare at the monster._

"_KIT!" yelled the fox getting the young boy to focus._

"_I can read your mind and you are not a demon, monster or evil. Do you understand?" _

"_I'm the Demon but I'm not evil either Kit. The villagers are wrong. They don't understand and are afraid." the fox said._

_Naruto let what the fox said sink in. "I don't know if what you say is true but I don't want to die either." Naruto reached up to where the seal was placed and tore away the sealing paper._

_There was a flash of light and then everything went black as Naruto slide into unconsciousness once more._

* * *

><p><strong>This is kinda short but i'm just feeling this story out for now and hopefully it will lead to a interesting place in the near future.<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think. Also I'm still undecided on what pairings there will be in the future but please feel free to tell me what you want and I will see what I can do, though i'm completely sure that the only pairing I will not accept is Sakura and Naruto. There will also be NOOO Harem! Sorry :(**


	2. Chapter 2

The Hidden Genius Chapter 2

The young boy and his little companion sat by the fire and stared at the stars, it was so peaceful they didn't want to leave but tonight was their last night. The celebrations were ending and by tomorrow afternoon everybody would be back to their original routine.

"Yuu, do think we will be okay when we go back?" asked the blonde boy

" Of course Naruto, I will be there to protect you are strong enough to protect yourself." said a tiny black fox sitting comfortably in the boy's arms.

"Do you not remember when we first met Naruto? The deal we made? I made a sworn oath that even demons cannot break." asked Yuu.

_Naruto awoke only he wasn't in an alley anymore but in an emerald green field full of wild flowers. Naruto looked up and saw a sky so blue it even put his eyes to shame, all around was a beauty that had been lost to the human world for centuries. Natures glory was so mesmerizing that the young boy had to blink his eyes to keep from crying. Never had he seen something so beautiful that it was almost painful._

"_Naruto."_

_The little boy spun around and saw the huge fox with burnt orange fur and nine tails that had previous been in a cell inside of the boys own body. Naruto nervously stared at the fox wondering what he was going to do now._

"_Naruto, I know you have some questions and I will answer the one's I think will be beneficial to you." said the demon fox._

_Naruto gulped and looked at the huge fox with wide eyes, after staring at being in front of for what seemed like hours finally asked the first thing that came to his mind, "Where are We?"_

_The fox paused then said, "We are in what you humans would call the demon world, though that is not entirely correct."_

"_Then what would you call it, Mister Demon Fox?" asked the boy completely unaware that he had inadvertently insulted the being in front of him._

"_Don't call me a demon boy. I'm the Nine-Tailed Fox lord of the East Lands and Ruler of Ember Isle. My Name is in language that you would never be able to speak so for now just call me Kyuubi. As for your question you are in the outer area of the woodland realm, this is called the Valley of In-between. It serves as a portal to the human realm and borders the Dragon Realm of the West." was the some what stoic reply._

_The young boy's eyes got wider and wider, "If your Not a Demon then what are you?" he asked._

"_I'm one of the first beings or rather I'm an Elemental. There are only four true elements Water, Earth, Wind and Fire. My sister the Dragon Queen of the East is Earth and ruler of Stone Haven. My Brother the Winged Wolf Lord of the South is Wind and ruler of the Woodland Realm. It's just beyond the border of the valley were you see the golden trees. Finally my oldest sister, the Tortoise Lady of the North is Water and ruler of the Dream Realm." said the bored elemental. Its not like he wanted to give mystical history lesson but the child had to understand if was going to be of use in his future plans._

"_Wow! Are there more like you?" exclaimed the impressed child_

"_No kit. There are only the four of us. Those that live in our realms are the animals that resemble us or have our elemental nature also there are humans that we have deemed worthy who are aloud in our realm as well when they pass from the human world to the death realms." replied Kyuubi_

"_So why am I here? How did you end up inside of me? Why did you attack the village?" asked the excited blonde chibi._

"_Hahaha slow down kit one question at a time. First I didn't attack the village. My strongest tail did. You see I can separate each one of my nine tails from my body. That tail then becomes a separate being from me with the minimum of my power. My strongest tail, the ninth, can take on my appearance and has his own will but he also has apart of my more extreme emotions such as hate and anger. The Ninth is the holder for my negative emotions thus allowing me to function as a calm and rational elemental. There is all kind of fire. Fire that will heal or keep warm or even protect but there is also fire that will consume everything in an angry blast. Though I did not attack your village it is partially my fault that it was attacked at all. I had let my Ninth out to play in the Punishment Realms or what you humans would call hell. On his way there he was pulled into the human realms by some force and immediately controlled by a Dojutsu called the Sharingan. This Sharingan would not normally have the ability to control any part of me but the Ninth was in a blood lust state to begin with. The leader of your village, the __Yondaime, managed to seal the Ninth inside of you but at the cost of his life. When you freed my tail from its seal it immediately came back to me bringing all of its memories and of course you along with it. Now this is where we get down to business. In return from freeing apart of me I will give to in return the Fox summoning contract. This means you will be able to summon any fox to you aid when you become a Ninja. Also when I send you back to the human realm I will have to seal apart of me within you again because your soul is now apart of me. You have essentially become my ward or son if you will." _

"_No! No! No!" cried the suddenly distraught boy, "If you seal it up inside of me again the villagers will hate me still and continue to hurt. I don't want to hurt anymore." Naruto started crying even harder._

_The Fox Lord's eyes gentled and he softly said "Naruto Kit, I know you do not want to be thought of a demon by those foolish humans but there is nothing I can do. You are now apart of me if I do not seal apart of me in you, you will perish. I would keep you here with me but you have a greater destiny to fulfill young one. I will not seal the ninth in you however." the tired Kyuubi said._

_The Fox Lord began to glow brightly while all nine tails started to move in an elegant dance flowing with the wind, when one tail split from the others. As the tail removed it's self from the fire elemental it became smaller and small till it was just a baby fox. The little kits fur had began to change as well from burnt orange to black onyx. The little kit looked up at Naruto and said, "Hiya Naru-chan, I'm Yuu the first tail and holder of the Fox Lords inquisitiveness and protective natures._

_Naruto stared at the little fox with wide eyes when out of nowhere he grabbed the black fox in a hug and screamed, "Kawaii!"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

_The Kyuubi started chuckling as his First tail tried to squirm away from the easily excitable child._

_The black kit ordered the boy to put him down but the child just wouldn't listen when finally he had enough and scratched the young-ling._

"_Owww."_

"_When I say put me down, put me down Naruto!" the Black fox said sternly._

_Naruto started to pout and his big blue eyes began to water while he stared into the little fox's green eyes._

" _I just wanted..sniff..to hold you..sniff..your so fluffy and Kawaii and soft..sniff..I won't do it again Yuu..sniff..sniff..I'm sorry."_

_The young fox was falling into the magic of big blue puppy dog eyes when he suddenly jumped back into Naruto's arms and cried, "No I'm sorry Naru-chan, I won't scratch you again." the young boy hugged the fox kit and exclaimed._

"_Yuu!"_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Yuu!"_

"_Naruto!"_

_A disturbing sunset genjutsu quickly popped up behind the still hugging duo. The Fox lord shuddered and snapped, "Snap out of it, if you do something so disgusting again I will make you regret it." growled the Kyuubi._

_Both the boy and the black kit jumped apart and return their attention to the Fox Lord in front on them._

"_Now I will seal Yuu inside of you with some minor adjustments. First Yuu will be able come in and out of you to train you and keep you company. Second because the Ninth spent so much time inside of you, you still have most of his charka still sealed within you. Yuu will act as a converter, converting the Ninth's chakra into something that you can control without it's negative emotions. While the ninth's chakra is orange it will change in color when Yuu converts it making it pure or white if you will. This of course will mingle with yours and turn it all to one color which more in likely will be light blue considering you own natural chakra is dark blue. Third is that with the negative chakra eventually gone the villagers will be less likely to attack you. This being because all the negative chakra inside acted as a beacon for the humans darker emotions to be directed at you. There are some other adjustments and benefits that you will figure out in time but for now you need to know one more thing. In return for giving you training and protection, I need something else from you Naruto." the Kyuubi said_

"_But I thought freeing you was..." Naruto stuttered off when the fox lord put his face directly in Naruto's face. _

"_Listen here young one you are receiving quite a bit from me the least you can do is is under take this one little task for me."_

"_Sorry Kyuubi I will do it, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful." replied the boy sheepishly._

"_Good so for now I need you to take your training seriously and become strong because you will be the tool I use to get my vengeance on the man that dared to control my ninth tail. I will tail you more when I deem you ready but for now just follow Yuu's tutoring and training. Now come here you two, it's time to remake your seal and send you back to the human world."_

_The Kyuubi put one of his claws against Naruto's stomach. The claw glowed bright white then suddenly everything went black._

_Naruto slowly opened his eyes only to close them again or be blinded by bright light. He slowly opened his eyes back up and looked around. He was in a hospital room, the smell of anesthetic and the ugly dingy walls was a familiar site for the young boy. The door was pushed open and in came a nurse looking at a her clip-board. When she was half way in the room she looked up only to let out a small scream. Her patient that had been in a coma for two months was up and staring at her._

"_Mr. Uzumaki how are you up...No I mean how are you feeling." the young nurse looked at him weirdly._

"_I dunno I just woke up and here I am." the little boy shrugged_

"_If you will wait here, I will inform the Hokage that you are awake." The nurse took one last look at him before she left._

_One hour later_

_Naruto's hospital room door once again opened this time the person was the Hokage himself along with an Anbu shinobi in a dog mask._

"_Naruto are you alright? How are you feeling?" the Hokage asked in a gentle manner._

"_Yes, I'm fine but what happened?" the little boy looked slightly confused._

"_Well Naruto you have been in a coma for two months after you had suffer a severe attack on your birth day. Can tell what you remember?" the old man said questioningly_

_Naruto opened his mouth to tell the old man everything when a voice said._

"_**Naru-Chan you must keep everything you heard or did in the other realm a secret. If they knew **__**then it would be bad for you."**__ said Yuu._

_So the little boy looked at the old man and dog-san and replied, "I dunno, I can't remember."_

_The old man just sighed, "Well dog-san here will see you home when you are released. Please be cautious Naruto you gave me quite the scare."_

"_Hai"_

"I'm sorry Yuu, it's not that I keep forgetting its just that I still can't believe that some one will be with me helping me when I have always been alone."

"Well get use to it Gaki cause I'm sticking around for a long while." replied the fox

The two continued to look at the stars knowing tomorrow they would have to go back to were they were hated.


End file.
